Tucked in
by VirKatJol
Summary: Cam takes care of Vala when she's sleepy. Sequel to Overworked.


Title: Tucked In

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Cam makes sure that Vala gets her rest. Written for kissbingo square body: cheeks

Disclaimer: Nope they still aren't mine. But damn they are HOT.

A/N: I'm so ready for Kissbingo to be OVER! OMG 3 squares to blackout!

She was sound asleep by the time he returned to her chambers. The debriefing had taken longer then he'd thought and convincing General Landry to take Vala off SG5 duty hadn't been easy. He'd been close to losing his temper with the man. Cam never lost control. This time it had almost happened. He was pretty sure that the General had seen how on edge it was making him and that's what made him back down.

She'd been pulling double duty for over three weeks and it was killing her. She'd nearly injured herself falling through the Stargate a few hours ago. Cam had carried her to bed and tucked her in.

Cam knew that his feelings for Vala went much deeper than that of just friendship. He loved her. Was in love with her. She seemed open to this possibility when he'd left her room to go tidy up the loose ends of the last mission and speak with Landry about taking her off her second gig. He was hopeful.

He stopped at the cafeteria on the way back to her quarters. There was an assortment of food laid out and he grabbed some of her favorites. The tray was packed full of sweet snacks and healthy fruits. He tossed a couple bottles of water in his cargo pockets and headed back to her.

Now that he was back he set the food down on the small table, as silently as he could and cracked open one of the water bottles. He drank down a large portion before screwing the cap back on and setting it on the floor by the chair that was in the room. Cam watched her for a long time. She was turned on her side, her hand was tucked under her cheek and her hair had fallen across her face. He could see the soft strands flutter in the breeze that her breathing caused.

The blanket had slipped down and before he got too comfortable in his chair he leaned over her and tugged the quilt back around her. She smelled good and his nose lingered close to her hair as he played at covering her up. He nuzzled her as her inhaled and moved closer to her face. Vala's cheek was pink and warm and his lips couldn't resist. He lightly kissed her there. He lingered longer than appropriate but he didn't care. He loved the feel of her skin under his mouth.

"Cam?" Her voice cracked and squeaked from sleep.

"I'm back, Princess. I'll go sit in the chair." He rose slowly away from her and started to back to the chair.

"No." Vala's arm snuck out from under the blankets and grabbed his pants. "Come in here. You need sleep too."

Cam didn't think that it would be wise to slip into bed with her, not yet. He knew how his body would react being so close to her. How wonderfully warm and soft she'd feel. He knew that his body would reach for hers after they both drifted into slumber and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the consequences of those actions.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He tried to move away again but her hand held fast. For someone so exhausted there wasn't anything wrong with her grip. "I'm not leaving I'll just sleep in this chair. It's not so bad."

"Take these off and get in here." She yanked on his cargo pants some more until she could feel him relenting. She knew that she was irresistible. "Please?"

She hadn't opened her eyes but her lips turned down into a sleepy pout. Cam let out a sigh and decided that there was no time like the present. He stripped down to his boxers, pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed behind Vala. He kept a safe distance, a foot or so between them, but Vala wasn't going to have that. She flopped over onto her other side and crawled onto him. She molded her body to his and her arms wrapped around him.

"Mmm, much better." She kept wiggling until she was comfortable against him. "Going back to sleep now."

"Night, Princess." He thought that he heard a murmured response but it was slurred with sleep. He stroked her hair and back as he stiffly laid on his back with her body acting as an appendage for his. He was far too content with this position and hoped that this wasn't a one time occurrence. He could get used to having her in his arms all night long.

Cam must have fallen asleep at some point during the night although he has no recollection of allowing his conscious to do so. The velvety feel of soft lips against his cheek brought him out o his slumber.

"Morning, sunshine." Vala whispered against his face as she kissed his cheeks. "About time you woke up. I've been kissing you forever."

"Must just be so soothing that you kept me asleep."

Her tongue flickered along his cheek bone as he let her grin.

"That still soothing?"

"No, Princess, that's more along the lines of sultry. Are you sure you're not still delirious from exhaustion?"

"Mmm, nope, I just want to taste you." The answering moan made her smile. Vala licked at his cheek again as her mouth continued to cover him with kisses.

"God, Vala, you're really pushing the way over the line we've drawn."

"Do you not like it? I thought that-"

"I like it. Maybe too much."

"Cameron Mitchell, You know with me there is never too much."

"You're too much."

"For you to handle?" She smirked as she leaned back to look at him.

"I'm sure you are, but I'd like to try." He tipped his head to the side and used his hand to pull her head back down to his, finally connecting their lips instead of her just kissing his cheeks.

"That's the spirit." She smiled against his mouth and kissed him in earnest. She looked forward to being handled, very much.

The End


End file.
